


Please, Cas!

by RojevIceberg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, fleshlight, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RojevIceberg/pseuds/RojevIceberg
Summary: An experimental approach to a new sexual roleplay comes into Cas' mind and he tries to give it a shot (pun intended) after an already long night of sexual pleasures.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Please, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> First ever sexual roleplay DeanCas oneshot I ever did on AO3. Please don't k word me if it's horrible. :/ Thanks.
> 
> Still, enjoy!

“Please, Cas”

…

“Cas, can you help me get out of this damn shirt, please?”

Cas turns to Dean and starts giggling at the sight of Dean trying to desperately take off his gray shirt. He walks over to him and just stands there in front of him and lets him struggle a bit more.

“Cas? You there?”, Dean asks again and starts huffing because his shirt somehow got stuck in between his muscled up arms and he is struggling to take it off.

Cas looks at Dean's abs, which are slightly defined, and takes in the sight of Dean's helplessness. Then all of a sudden Dean just stops struggling with the shirt and almost collapses to the ground. Cas watches him fall to the ground and get on his knees.

“Seriously? Cas, I need you to take this damn shirt OFF!”, Dean almost screams, “or do you want me to pray to get your feathery ass down here to help this dumbass out?” Cas leans down and comes close to Dean's left ear and whispers in a light voice.

“Oh, Dean...I was admiring your abs. Sorry.”, he says in a sexy whispering voice that makes Dean catch his breath suddenly.

“So, you stared at me instead of helping me?”, he asks in a small voice.

“Yes, indeed I did.”, Cas confirms with a smug smile that Dean can't see but he could hear it out.

“Don't smirk at me and get this shirt off NOW!" Dean whines and let's his arms rise up to give Cas easy access to get the shirt off of him.

“And what if I don't?”, Cas asks Dean.

“I will be sad.”

“Oh, no.. we don't want that.”, Cas says, still with the smirk on his face, and helps Dean out. The second Dean is free of his struggles , Cas catches his breath because Dean's messy hair is turning him on slightly.

Dean grunts a small “thank you” and gets up. He brushes his hand through his hair. Turning around Dean walks over to his wardrobe and is about to take out a dark blue shirt but Cas stops him.

“Wait.”, Cas says and looks deeply into Dean's eyes. He looks up at his hair, down at his lips and his 3 o'clock shadow of a beard and then back at his eyes. Every freckle that paints Dean's face gets attempted to be counted by Cas. But he doesn't get close to 5 because Dean attacks him with his lips and takes a handful of Cas' hair.

Cas moans slightly which results in Dean reciprocating the moan. He backs Cas into the wall and Cas not waiting long, flips Dean around to push him to the wall. He grabs Dean's butt and pushes his crotch area to his vessel's crotch area. He feels his cock twitching with excitement. Dean feeling the twitch through his sweatpants comes closer towards Cas' crotch area. He brushes his hands through Cas' hair and smiles slightly at the reaction he gets. A smirk that means he is gonna get what he wants.

In a few seconds Dean finds himself on his bed and topped by Cas. Cas slowly kisses Dean's neck and hits his sweet spot. The Angel sucks a little on the spot and walks over to Dean's nipples with his lips. Slowly licking and sucking on one of them makes Dean's dick twitch a few times. Cas loves the feeling he gives Dean. Most of all when he can dominate his boyfriend.

“Get up.”, Cas tells Dean breathing heavily. 

Dean, not waiting another beat, gets up and waits for more instructions. He has his eyes wide, his pupils widen at the sight of Cas and the thought of being dominated by him. He looks like he cannot wait any longer to be commanded to do whatever he wants.

“Turn around”, Cas goes on and smirks at Dean's willingness. After having turned Dean around he produces a fleshlight in his hand. He saw it in a porn video once and thought that would be a nice experiment to try on his Dean.

It was attached to a metal rod so it could stand on his own and that metal rod was on a wooden plate to be more steady.

He put the sex toy in front of Dean.

“What the-”, Dean was about to complain but gets shut down by a shushing sound. Dean stiffens up and looks unwilling to participate all of a sudden.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asks him concerned and touches him from the back to calm his nerves down. He embraces his boyfriend and slightly but lovingly strokes his abs to make sure he knows he won't hurt him.

“I feel a little uncomfortable using the fleshlight. I..I don't wanna make this seems like I fuck a woman. I love YOU, not a fleshlight” Dean explains his concerns.

“Dean, did you really think I wouldn't trust you with this? I love you, too, and I know this makes you uncomfortable. We can stop if you wa-”

“No. I wanna do this.”, Dean insists.

“Are you sure? I don't wanna force you to anything you wouldn't like.”, Cas asks him to make sure he really is okay with this.

“Yes, let's do this.”, Dean confirms,

Cas begins then with stroking his abs and kissing his back. Dean visibly loosens up and let's Cas take the lead once again. While Cas roams over his body and tells him to loosen up and relax and trust him with this, Dean shudders under him and longs for every touch that leaves his skin.

Cas feels the desire strong and loves the notion it gives Dean. 

“Lean back”, Cas says and Dean leans back with his entire upper body. He almost falls on Cas shoulders and lets him have access to his crotch area. Cas' hand slowly slides over his pubic hairs and teases Dean's dick. He never actually touches his dick and Dean slightly whines for more. His dick twitches a few times again and it gets erected on itself.

Cas seeing that smirks again and takes his dick hard in his hand and slowly strokes it to fill Dean's needs slightly. Upon touching it Dean catches his breath hard and let's it out in a shuddering motion. His entire upper body vibrates slightly and he holds Cas arm that doesn't touch his dick in a teasing, slow and warm way. His other hand holds the arm that strokes his dick and moves it quicker, but Cas doesn't budge at all. Then, not being able to hold anymore, Dean moves his hand to Cas' hand but Cas stops him from that by kissing his neck and sucking him. His hand falls to the side and lets loose completely. 

“Nuh-uh. I am directing. Not you.”, Cas reminds him and Dean whines again but he submits to his demands. Cas watches Dean's head fall to the front and looks at Cas' hand stroking his dick slowly. 

“But, Cas! Please.”

“Dean, I said no.”, Cas says, “lean forward and put your hands and knees on the bed.”

Dean turns around and looks at Cas. He looks puzzled.

“Why on all of my fours?”, Dean asks him.

“Just..trust me.”, Cas says and licks his lips. Dean's eyes follow his tongue swiping over his lips to make them wet. He looks slightly mesmerized and follows suit.

After a small time of consideration he gets on all of his fours and waits for further instructions, but Cas takes his dick from behind not even after a second of getting into position. Dean gets unintentionally into the doggy position and waits for Cas' finger to get in, but it never does.

He arches his back yet again because the feeling of Cas' warm hand around his dick makes him feel butterflies in his stomach that he loves so much. The desire and the heat that cooks up in him feels like it's burning his skin, but he loves the sensation so much. Every time Cas takes charge he can't help but submit because it makes him feel amazing things. Things he never felt before. Things he wants to feel over and over again. As long as he can.

“Your longing...It's overpowering my thoughts. I-..I love you, too, Dean. Never forget that.”, Cas says and makes Dean turn around to kiss him on his lips. Dean wants to turn around completely but Cas makes him stop, because they aren't done yet. The fleshlight is still standing there, cold and unused and calling Cas' name.

“Put your dick into the fleshlight. Feel it. Slowly. Don't gain speed. Make it take every inch of you. And let me watch you while you do it.”, Cas commands in a stern voice.

Dean slowly but surely slides his dick into the fleshlight. The coldness around his dick makes him hiss and he winches but he slowly continues to get in. It feels good around him. He slowly closes his eyes and thinks about Cas under him and imagines his dick slowly penetrating his ass, in and out. When he opens his eyes, he sees Cas without his pants and only sitting in his trenchcoat stroking his own dick slightly while watching Dean use the fleshlight.

This makes Dean's already erect dick twitch and get harder by the second. That trenchcoat was always his favorite clothing on Cas. He knows him too well. Nothing on BUT the trenchcoat. He subconsciously gets faster but Cas stops him yet again.

“Slower.”, Cas reminds him of his instructions. Dean whimpers a little and submits yet again. Then Cas comes closer with his dick closer to Dean's face and Dean doesn't wait long. He takes Cas' dick in his mouth and licks around his head. Sucks slightly and Cas moans.

“Slow, Dean. Really...slow.”, Cas demands him and Dean succumbs to his demands. Moving his tongue in a teasing slow way, he licks the tip and slowly goes down the shaft. Cas shudders above him which earns a smirk from Dean. 

“Faster.”

His tongue licks harder and moves slowly along his shaft. His mouth encloses his dick and the warm, wet room around Cas' dick makes him moan another time. He stretches the moan a little more and breathes heavily.

“Faster, go faster.”

Dean doesn't hold back and takes Cas fully. He slides over Cas' dick with such an ease that it looks like he memorized every inch, every nano centimeter. His head bops to the rhythm of his strokes and he loves every inch of Cas' dick in his mouth. Getting close to his throat he forces down his gag reflex to fulfill Cas' wish.

Cas' groans sound more profound. He lets his arms fall on Dean's back with gentle forces so it doesn't knock him down nor stop him. 

“I….Dean...ugh..s-stop.”, Cas begs him.

“Hmm?”, Dean hums around Cas' dick and the vibration makes Cas shudder over him. 

“Dean..I..I sai-...I said s-s-stop. P-Please.”, Cas begs again and breathes heavily on top of Dean.

Taking out Cas' dick from his mouth, he says “Are you sure?” in a teasing way and goes right back to stroking his dick with his mouth, and this time he puts his all in. Lightning speed strokes follow suit and Cas twitches in Dean's mouth. He moans once again and Dean smiles around his dick to indicate his approval of that particular moan.

“Dean”, Cas breathes and leaves Dean's mouth to stop him completely. His dick still twitches and the residual shudders continue all over his body. Dean looks up at Cas and pouts slightly. 

“Don't be pouting at me. This was not supposed to happen. I am in charge. Not you.”, Cas says and breathes out. “But if you want, we can continue this after we're done.”

Dean smiles at that and looks at Cas like he cannot wait for his next part of the submission.

“Now, for this I need you to just listen to my voice and use the fleshlight.”, Cas says after calming down from Dean's active part.

Dean nods and closes his eyes. He puts his dick into the fleshlight and waits for his Angel to continue talking. On his own accord he starts stroking slowly.

In a rough, hoarse voice Cas starts talking “I am under you. My body glistening from the sexual intercourse we had for hours one night. You take my legs and pull me closer to you. I look you closer in the eyes and you move your body towards my opening. Before you can start penetrating my hole, you move your lips towards my lips and kiss me. Hard. Passionately. Feverishly. Like this is our last night on Earth. And you cannot wait to love me a little more. I put my hand around your face and pull you in closer.”

Dean moaned at the thought of Cas touching his face because he remembers how Cas always tries counting his freckles before he pulls him in. 

“Now, you put your dick on my hole but you tease it until I am whimpering to let you come inside me. You don't. I flip you over because you refuse to get in, so I take charge and tease your dick with my hand. I lay next to you and you hold my upper arm because I am going fast. Real fast.”

Dean goes according to the instructions and picks up the pace of his strokes too. He pounds really hard into the fleshlight that the standing sex toy wobbles around him but he doesn't get distracted from that. His eyebrows furrow and he throws back his head but leaves his eyes closed.

“I now go way slower to tease you a little more. You whimper and breathe heavily but you stand your ground. Your legs open up to give me more access to your dick. To play around better I stroke down to your balls and touch them, too.”

Dean gets surprised by Cas' warm hand on his balls and throws open his eyes but remembering the instructions he closes them once again. With small moans he continues the journey in his thoughts and listens closely to what Cas says next.

“My hand around your balls excites you so much, that you love the notion and arch your back slightly. My hand moves up and down, still and fingertips slightly touch the skin. You put my hand firmer on your dick because you are not satisfied with the way I handle you. I flick away your hand slightly and continue my work to tease you more. The movements make your dick twitch a couple times and I slowly push my fingertips around your dick's head. You moan again because that's a feeling you didn't think you'd ever feel. I tap on the tip a couple of times and you move against my hand in a back and forth motion.”

Dean taps his own dick on the other side of the fleshlight that has an opening since it isn't fully covered. His body twitches at the touch and he waits for further instructions.

“Now for the best part:”, Cas says and puts a pause in his story. Dean waits but Cas doesn't continue for a long while. Long enough for Dean to open up his eyes curiously and look around where Cas is and why he isn't continuing.

“Cas?”, Dean asks around the room. He turns around and gets surprised by Cas' dick in his face. “Cas! You could've given me a signa-”, Dean started talking worriedly but he had to stop because Cas' dick entered Dean's mouth.

“Shhh, no talking.”, Cas tells him and Dean nods around him. He smiles again and he takes Cas once, twice, thrice. Cas then takes his dick out of Dean's mouth and makes him turn around again.

“Fleshlight. Get in.”, Dean does as he is told. His ass stands up proudly and readily for Cas to enter.

Cas, not being able to hold for any longer, puts lube around his own dick and enters slowly. The coldness of the lubrication makes Dean hiss loudly but the sensation is what fires Dean up even more. He closes his eyes once again and waits for Cas to begin thrusting. 

“Start thrusting.”

While he starts thrusting he feels Cas' dick stay stationary but since he is in between a fleshlight and Cas he feels his boyfriend's dick move back and forth. His movements make Cas' dick feel good in him and his favorite spot gets penetrated. He rolls around Cas' dick and his own dick makes rolling moves around the fleshlight. Both things make him feel incredibly good and he loves every single second of it. The only thing he is missing is Cas' lips around his neck. As if Cas' could read his thoughts (which he can, if we're honest) he starts leaving small trails of kisses around his neck and back. Cas' hand moves around Dean's abs, pecs and as soon as Dean's head goes down to feel it entirely, Cas strokes down his back and leaves electric shocks with every stop he does. 

Dean picks up speed and waits for Cas to make him stop, but no such instruction. He is satisfied with the results he is giving him. 

“Good boy. That's exactly how I want it.”

Dean continues his thrusts and moans once or twice to excite Cas more. His moans get louder though because he gets closer to climax. Cas starts breathing heavily and throws his head back. His dick twitches in Dean's ass and it makes Dean moan louder because it feels amazing in him. Cas doesn't let Dean thrust him anymore. Instead he thrust into Dean. This surprises Dean, of course, as Dean was instructed to do the work, but looks like his boyfriend changed his mind. 

His Angel picks up speed slowly and grabs Dean closer towards his crotch and pounds in harder to penetrate Dean's favorite spot a lot more. Dean responds with louder moans.

“Cas. Oh my God! Cas, oh yes. Faster. Faster. Yess. Hmm.” Dean loves this change of events and takes in the feeling completely, his eyebrows are furrowed and he is concentrated on each thrust into his hole. The clapping sound is echoing in Dean's bedroom but he doesn't care. No one is in the bunker. Sam and Eileen are gone for the night. Hunting trip.

“F-faster. Ohh, yeah. Cas, go faster.”, Cas pounds faster and his dick twitches even more inside of Dean. Dean is also to climax now. Dean still uses the fleshlight as another source of desire because it feels amazing around his dick. Every thrust into the new toy is making him twitch more and more and he just loves it.

“Please, Cas.” Cas pounds one more time but this time stays inside Dean for a period of time to hit the spot and stay there. Dean twitches under Cas profusely and he breathes hard. Cas thrusts in Dean once again and stays again at Dean's favorite place. And once again, Dean twitches and shudders.

“Ah, Cas. Again. Please, Cas.”

With one last push Cas enters into Dean and stays once again that Dean twitches so much under Cas so he cries “CAS” and moans louder than he ever did before. Dean's cum comes in a long shot from the place where his dick is in the fleshlight onto his bed sheets and he collapses under Cas. He leaves the fleshlight and rolls over.

“We aren't done yet, Dean.” 

“Lemme….lemme breathe first..”, Dean says and tries catching his breath. But since Dean is glistening with sweat and that's making Cas want to be sucked hard he pushes his dick into Dean's mouth. 

Dean immediately, with a lot of struggle because of his breath not being reinstated yet, thrusts his mouth onto Cas' dick. Cas moans louder and louder. His breath gets heavier with each thrust.

“Dean. Yeah, oh yeah. Good boy. Ahhh.”, Cas lets Dean take over completely. He makes his thrusts last shorter with each new pounding and Cas throws his head back once again.

“Dean.” Cas whispers in a hoarse voice and Dean continues his faster thrusts.

“Dean, no, not my fluid. Don't take my-”, Cas says but Dean cups Cas' balls and makes him cum into Dean's mouth. After cumming into Dean he collapses right next to Dean.

Dean takes it all in and swallows it whole. Opening his eyes he looks up Cas with his pout and licks his lips to indicate he really took it all in and swallowed it.

“You taste delicious” Dean says and while looking into Cas' eyes wipes away the excess of Cas' remaining cum on his mouths corner with his fingers. He sports a smirk and looks satisfied with his work.

“Makes me wanna taste you again.”

This makes Cas giggle for a short while and Dean cuddles close to Cas. They are exhausted from the night long sex and shortly after this experimental role play they fall into a deep and satisfying sleep while holding each other closely in bed.

Luckily enough they thought of locking the door before they started their long night. So no unwanted visitors come into Dean's room. 

…

THE END!


End file.
